1. Field
The present invention relates to charge forming apparatus for forming a mixture of fuel and air in which a stream of inducted air impinges upon a stream of fuel in an open portion of a fuel channel for entraining fuel into the air stream to form a fuel air mixture.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,627 which shows charge forming apparatus for an internal combustion engine in which fuel is dispersed from an opening in a fuel channel into an air stream due to impingement of the air stream upon the fuel stream, the fuel channels subject to impingement being located upstream of the throttle plate for providing a mixture during normal operating conditions. One embodiment of the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,627 shows a structure which is alternative to a conventional choke and includes a fuel channel on the downstream side of the throttle plate having a rotatable cover operable for selectively subjecting the fuel in the channel to manifold vacuum for providing a temporarily rich mixture. The prior art also includes apparatus in which the length of the fuel gap or the back pressure on the fuel stream is varied in response to a remotely sensed condition for varying the fuel air ratio during operation.